Distant Lands
by wereleopard
Summary: Torchwood gets a message that Earth is going to be attacked by...Kryptonians? Torchwood are heading across the pond. How are Oliver and Ianto going to deal with Jack being back in their lives. A sequel to 'Some Fetishes Work'
1. Chapter 1

Title: Distant Lands

Author: Wereleopard58

Summary: Where was Oliver really when he was stuck on the island?

Spoilers: All of Smallville and Lord of the Rings films

Disclaimer: I don't own em, I am poor. This is just for my own personal amusement and those insane enough to read my stories.

N/B What pairing would you like to see Oliver/Clark or Oliver/Ianto?

Chapter One

Oliver lays on his bed, his body glistening with the heat wearing only jogging trousers. A frown appears on his handsome face. He starts to toss and turn as memories invade his fantasy.

XXXXX

He dreams of the island that everyone believes he was stuck on but there was much more to the story. Oliver had met some amazing people that changed his life and how he looked at his own world.

No one knew of what truly happened because no one would understand or believe him. If Oliver had told anyone he would be seeing the men in the white coats and a very nice padded cell.

Once he awoke on the beach a young woman, well she looked young, found him and took Oliver to the city she was from. Rivendell. It was a beautiful city full of people that he was told were elves.

Oliver was welcomed with open arms my Master Elrond and his daughter Arwen, the young woman who had found him. They are an amazing race.

Oliver spent his time training with two people one taught him the bow and arrow it was something he fell in love with and had a natural talent for. The elf that taught him, just like all the others, was ethereal. Slender frame, elegant features and long blonde hair. His name was Legolas.

The other male was rugged, very masculine. Straggly dark hair, intense eyes. This man taught him the sword. His name was Aragorn.

Oliver remembers feeling those bodies against his teaching him, showing him skills with those weapons he would have never learnt anywhere else. He had never felt more at home but he couldn't stay there and one day he had always wanted to return.

XXXXX

Oliver tosses and turns a frown appears something is wrong.

"Aragorn, Legolas." He whispers.

A masculine hand touches his shoulder. "Oliver?"

Oliver's suddenly awakes and stares into the eyes of the man he loves.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ianto stared down at Oliver, concern written across his features.

"Oliver?" Ianto whispered, afraid that he would get his heartbroken by the reply.

Oliver seemed to stare off into space. Ianto climbed out of bed and walked over to the window and stared over Metropolis.

The young billionaire came out of his trance and saw his lover standing at the window arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Ianto I.."

"Do I need to leave Oliver?" Ianto asked.

Oliver spun him around glaring at him. "Why would you leave?"

"I can't stand around here and get my heart broken. I can't, I won't do that again."

"I love you Ianto. I have no intention of breaking your heart." Oliver's voice was full of desperation, his eyes pleading for Ianto to believe him.

"Who's Aragorn and Legolas? You called out their names." Ianto took a step backwards making Oliver drop his arms.

Oliver smiled suddenly realising where this was coming from. "It's not like that, it never was."

"They're obviously important to you, why haven't you ever mentioned them before?"

Oliver ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I didn't want you to think that I was insane, well anymore than normal."

"Why would I think that?" Ianto asked waving his hand, prompting Oliver to tell him the story.

"I told you about when I was on the island." Oliver said.

"Yes you've told me about that. Where is this going Oliver?" Ianto asked.

"I wasn't exactly on the island for all of that time."

"Where exactly were you?"

"Uhh a different dimension." Oliver shrugged his shoulders and gave a nervous smile.

Ianto just looked at him for a moment making Oliver more and more nervous at each passing second.

"It's a good thing Torchwood prepared me for things like this." Ianto said simply.

"Torchwood prepared you for different dimensions?" Oliver frowned.

"I told you what happened to Lisa during the battle at Canary Wharf?" Ianto asked.

Oliver nodded. "I remember seeing the ghosts. I thought I had seen my parents. I wanted to know if they were proud of me."

"Those cybermen were from a different dimension. Torchwood One brought them across. They got involved in something that was too big for them. Thank God for the Dr."

"Ianto there is no one like you in this entire world." Oliver said pulling Ianto into a kiss.

"Well it's a good thing that you found me then isn't it?" Ianto said smiling. "So, back to this other dimension thing and the men's names you called out in your sleep.

XXXXX

Gwen and Rhys had split up, he finally had enough of being second not to Torchwood that was something he didn't mind. It was being second to Jack Harkness.

Tosh stood with Owen and watched Gwen. "Well she wore him down." Tosh said. "I'm glad Ianto's not here. I think she would have done it anyway with their problems and if he hadn't met Oliver it would have destroyed him."

A beeping echoed around the room. Tosh rushed over to her computer. A frown marring her beautiful features.

"What's wrong Tosh?" Jack asked as he walked over, trying to not to sigh as Gwen was on his heels.

"We need to go to Metropolis?" She whispered.

"Why?" Jack asked trying to not look excited about the possibility of seeing Ianto again.

"A possible alien invasion of people called Kryptonians."

"Well boys and girls. Let's get the tickets and get the hub shut down. We are taking a trip." Jack paused and turned to Tosh. "You'd better let Ianto know where coming, I think we'll be working with him and his merry band of outlaws."

Gwen glared she didn't want to go anywhere near Ianto, he could break up her and Jack. She also knew that they had no choice, the fate of Earth was at stake.

XXXXX

Ianto stared at his phone in horror.

"What's wrong Ianto?" Oliver asked.

"You're story is going to have to wait. Jack and the others are on their way over. We need to talk to Clark and the others now."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jack stood with Owen and Gwen as Tosh rushed over to them.

"Is there a problem Tosh?" Jack asked.

"It's about the plane tickets." She mumbled.

"We couldn't get any?" Jack asked confused.

"Uh no I had a message from Ianto." She paused. "Oliver is sending his private jet to pick us up."

"Of course he is." Jack mumbled and walked away.

Gwen frowned; Jack had been pulling away ever since this trip had come up.

XXXXX

The members of Torchwood arrived at the private airfield. They climbed out of the luxurious jet and stood waiting on the tarmac with their bags.

A limo came into site and pulled up in front of them. The door opened and out stepped Ianto. Tosh dropped her bag and ran over hugging him tightly.

Ianto pulled away and smiled at them all. "I'm glad that you could come."

"It's good to see you Ianto." Jack said quietly.

"You too Jack."

Gwen kept glancing over at Jack. She wasn't going to lose him to Ianto. Jack was hers.

Owen and Tosh looked over at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They were looking forward to seeing Ianto but the Gwen soap opera they could do without.

"Looking good tea boy." Owen said breaking up the tension between Gwen and Jack.

Jack had to agree Ianto was looking good, very good indeed.

"Hey Owen," Ianto turned to look at Gwen. "Hi, I hope things are going well between you and Jack."

"They are perfectly, thank you." She put her arm through Jack's. "You and Oliver?"

The smile on Ianto turned even brighter. "It's wonderful."

Jack forced the growl of jealousy he could feel back down. He had no right to say anything, he lost that awhile ago, but he couldn't stop the mumble that escaped. "Mr Perfect."

Ianto's smile faded. "He is for me. You're not going to start any trouble are you? If you are you might as well get straight back on that jet."

Ianto pressed a finger to his ear piece and held out a hand asking the others to be quiet.

"Ok, I need a super pick up. I'll be waiting." Ianto turned to the driver. "I'm needed can you please take my guests to the hotel."

"Yes, sir." The driver said and climbed back into the limo.

"Ianto?" Jack questioned.

"Don't worry, I'm needed." Ianto said with a smile.

"What..." Jack suddenly stopped. There had been a gust of wind and then Ianto was gone.

Owen, Tosh, Gwen and Jack looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on.

XXXXX

Jack and company decided to take a look around Metropolis, to get their bearings.

The immortal couldn't stand being stuck in the suite with Gwen. She kept on and on about Ianto and how Jack was treating her. He was tempted to stab himself in the heart at least he would get five minutes of peace and quiet.

"There you are." Ianto said suddenly walking around a corner.

Tosh ran into his arms and held him tightly. "What happened? I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine." Ianto said smiling.

"There he is." A man muttered and Jack groaned. "He's the one that kept insulting us."

"Jack you didn't?" Ianto shook his head in annoyance.

Then more men appeared, they all noticed how his gaze had not left the new comers.

Before Ianto knew what was going on, trying to make sure Tosh was safe. He was backed against a wall by himself while Jack and Co were locked behind a gate.

Ianto shook his head, one day, Jack was here one bloody day and his life was already in danger.

"IANTO." Tosh shouted as one of them men aimed a gun and fired. She closed her eyes, tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh my god." Owen muttered his voice full of disbelief.

Tosh carefully opened her eyes and there was a 6 ft 4 gorgeous dark haired, green eyed stranger who held Ianto carefully in his arms. A tight black t-shirt stretched across his chest. A long black flowing coat. A tinge of red from those green orbs stared at Jack.

"Ianto." Tosh called out but her best friend was unconscious in this strangers strong arms.

With that he turned and started to walk away.

"Don't hurt him." Jack shouted.

Clark turned. "I'm not the one who started this little fight. You did."

A young petite blonde walked around the corner and walked over to Clark.

Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen watched as they talked. Suddenly the short conversation was over she walked over and opened the gate.

Jack pushed his way through and headed down the alleyway. Ianto was nowhere to be found. He turned to glare at the young woman. "If you hurt him."

"If we hurt him." She laughed. "I work with Ianto."

"Chloe?" Tosh said quietly.

"It's finally great to meet you. Ianto talks about you all the time. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Jack placed his hands on his hips.

"To Ollie's place. You are welcome to stay here if you want."

XXXXX

Ollie sat glaring at Jack.

The lift suddenly came to life and Oliver was on his feet. He opened it and moved out the way as Clark carried in a smiling Ianto.

"I'm fine just a sprained ankle."

"It could have been worse a lot worse." Oliver muttered.

"I'm not too late for the party am I?" Another voice joined in and stood on the other side of Ianto.

Jack couldn't believe it AC was here as well. "AC." He growled.

Gwen and Tosh opened and closed their mouths. On one side of Ianto was Oliver, the other was AC and the gorgeous mysterious man in black was holding their Welshman in his arms.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Clark walked over and placed Ianto carefully onto the sofa.

"If you need anything call." Clark said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

Oliver shook his head he knew that his two male friends had a crush on his boyfriend. He could understand why but he was the lucky one that Ianto had fallen in love with. "Keep your hands to yourself buddy I don't want to have to hurt you." He said with a grin as Clark turned to him trying not to laugh.

"One day Ianto's going to realise his mistake and want something more." Clark said laughing as much as he would love it to be try he knew that Ollie and Ianto were meant for each other anyone could see that. He turned and looked at Jack, if the immortal did anything to hurt any of his friends he would make them pay.

Jack clenched his hands at this sides, he had hoped that Ianto had missed them and wanted to come home but he should have know better. The young Welshman made friends wherever he went.

"We'd just miss him arranging everything we need, organising us and supplying that amazing coffee. Imagine Chloe if she couldn't have that anymore." AC said chuckling.

"I heard that." Chloe replied walking down with another woman.

Owen opened and closed his mouth. "Ianto where the hell did you find these people at a modelling agency."

Ianto laughed. "Well the new comer is Dinah."

"Hi Ianto." Dinah said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He made everyone feel welcome no matter the time. He had become the heart of the organisation and keeping everything running smoothly so Chloe could concentrate on watchtower and the others could do their hero gig.

Tosh went over and sat on the floor next to him. She had missed him so much and wanted him to come home but she could see how happy he was here with a man who loved him completely and whom he felt the same way and a group of heroes who cared for him. This was the place that he was meant to be.

"Well the reason we're here." Jack said interrupting the family moment. "Torchwood had some information and we'd thought we'd better share it as it's heading this way."

XXXXX

A ship slowly makes it way to earth. There had been messages sent this way. Somewhere on that blue and green planet below was the one that they seeked.

XXXXX

"What is it Jack?" Ianto asked his face full of confusion and a tinge of fear. It had to be important they wouldn't have come all of this way otherwise. If it had only been an excuse Jack would have used it ages ago while the relationship between him and Oliver was still new.

"An alien attack on Earth by someone called the Kryptonians."

Owen glanced at his team-mates they were definitely missing something if the look Ianto and the others were given each other.

"Clark?" Oliver asked.

Clark nodded and turned to look at Jack and the others. "I'm Clark Kent and I'm the last survivor of a race of people called Kryptionians." He shrugged his wide shoulders.

Jack opened and closed his mouth turning to Ianto with a glare. "Is this what you do know team up with aliens who want to take over the Earth?"

Gwen turned to look at her boyfriend in shock even she was surprised at what he said.

Clark turned to Chloe. She grinned. "I'll go and check with Watchtower, I'll be in touch." With that she ran to the old run down looking elevator and waved at them before she disappeared.

"Jack how dare you and look at your past. For you information Clark was sent here as a baby he's lived his whole life here and has no memory anything else. He and the others here are true heroes they don't do it for the glory. They do it to help people who can't help themselves, who are too weak to stand up for themselves. Torchwood doesn't do that, it's not meant to be so don't assume you know anything about how we work here. We deal with the everyday problems and crime."

Gwen smiled at Ianto even though she loved working for Torchwood she did miss that element. She understood what he was talking about.

Ianto turned away from Jack in disgust and looked at his friends, he suddenly noticed how Clark's head tilted and turned slightly. Clark turned to him.

"Ianto I'm..." Jack started to talk.

"Jack not now. Clark," he waited for the young man to look at him. "Go call if you need help."

Clark grinned that was one thing that always helped them and how Ianto knew when they needed something he could read their faces and body language. It was a talent that had helped them before.

Tosh looked up at Ianto. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Clark can hear that someone needs help so he's going to do what he does best, what they all do best he's going to help them." Ianto said proudly.

"What about the Kryptonians?" Jack interrupted.

Ollie turned to look at him coolly. "Once Chloe returns we will take a look at the information we both have and then decide what to do." The blonde millionaire noticed how Jack was looking at him. "Did you think we would just take your word, we do have our own resources?"

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"That's a secret." Ollie said grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ianto can we talk," Jack paused, "please?"

"Is it about work?" Ianto asked turning to look at the man he had once loved with everything he was.

"Uhh no." Jack looked down at the ground.

"Anything you have to say you can say it here. I have no secrets." Ianto didn't want to see Jack alone. He didn't want his former lover to think that there was anything between them.

"Ianto, please." Jack begged.

Gwen paled she had never heard Jack like this, maybe if the thing between Jack and Ianto had died out on its own that he wouldn't want the Welshman so much. She was starting to get tired of this. No matter when you where with Jack he always seemed to make you feel like you were second place to everything else in his life. Jack had obviously lived so long that he had got into the habit of wanting what he couldn't have, whether he had it before or not.

"Ianto, could I talk to you alone please?" Gwen asked quietly.

Ianto turned to look at her this was something he hadn't been expecting and he was guessing it was something to do with Jack.

"Sure Gwen, uhh Ollie?" Ianto shrugged his shoulders as he was a bit limited in his movements.

"Well I have to go and collect some stuff why don't you guys come with Ollie and me. We'll show you around Metropolis."

"I'll stay here." Jack placed his hands on his hips.

"No Jack you won't. I want to talk to Ianto alone, you're leaving." Gwen glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jack growled.

AC walked over and picked up Ianto. "There is a coffee shop not far I'll take you both there."

Jack made a move to walk forward Ollie, Dinah, Owen and Tosh stood in front of him letting AC, Ianto and Gwen leave.

"Call when you need a pick up Ianto." Ollie said as the three left.

XXXXX

Clark smiled as he saw the mother and child grin. It didn't matter that he hid in the shadows seeing the smiles on their faces made it all worthwhile.

There was a beeping sound behind him, Clark turned around quickly and there stood three men and a woman holding an alien device in front of them.

They all went down onto one knee and bowed their head. "My lord Kal'el." They whispered reverently.

XXXXX

Ianto sat watching Gwen nursing the drinkable coffee. "What's wrong Gwen?"

"I'm sorry Ianto?" She whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Ianto stared at her in confusion.

"I never understood how you felt?" Gwen whispered she could see that Ianto still didn't understand. "I loved it when I was his centre of attraction that he was always there for me no matter the cost to anyone else, to you. Being with him I am now where you were and all his thoughts are on you. It's hard to leave him because, well, he's Jack. It's also hard to stay with him feeling that you aren't enough to make him completely happy. I am so sorry Ianto."

Ianto reached across and took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "It's ok Gwen, everything worked out for the best for me. You need to figure out what is best for you? You have my number whenever you need to talk. As you have said I've been there, I'll understand better than anyone."

"Even after everything I did, do you think we could try and be friends again?" Gwen couldn't look at him, how could he forgive her.

Ianto smiled. "Of course, Jack makes you do things and act in ways you never thought you would. You understand what I went through. I'll always be here when you need me."

Gwen laughed. "You are so lucky here with Oliver and all the other hot guys."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh, they were all very attractive.

XXXXX

Gwen and Ianto laughing all the way back to Oliver's struggling because of his hobbling. They manage to make it into the room without causing injury to Gwen or more to Ianto. They suddenly stop at three strangers and everyone looking at them.

"My Lord Kal'el we must leave and make you ready for your coronation."

Clark's eyes widen. "My what?"

"We must take you and you're consort to meet the rest of your people that are left and then decide what to do next?"

"My people? Wait who is my consort?" Clark mutters.

Three pairs of eyes turn to look at Ianto.

Oliver walks forward to his lover. "Hold on I think there is a misunderstanding."

In a blink of an eye the three Kryptonians, Lord Kal'el and his consort Ianto Jones had vanished.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

N/B You can follow my fanfic ramblings on twitter wereleopard58

Chapter Six

Oliver couldn't believe it. He understood that they wanted to see and talk to Clark, admittedly they could have gone about it a different way, more of a hello and less of the kidnapping. Oliver's problem was Ianto as Clark's consort. He had always known that Clark had feelings for Ianto and never acted on them. He always thought it was a little crush. It now seemed that Clark was a lot better actor than he thought. Somehow he had managed to keep these feelings hidden deep down and not letting anyone know. Did Ianto know?

There was no way to find them they could be anywhere on Earth. Oliver stopped and stared up into the sky, they may not even be on Earth now. For all he knew they weren't in this solar system.

Oliver just needed to have some news just so he knew what was going on.

XXXXX

Ianto opened his eyes and saw an anxious Clark Kent staring down at him.

"I am so glad that you are ok." Clark said smiling suddenly and helping Ianto to his feet.

"Clark what's going on, why am I here?" Ianto stepped a little closer to Clark when he saw that they were surrounded.

"It seems my family was royalty on Krypton and since I am the only one left they want me to rule." Clark looked down at his dirty and scuffed work boots.

"That explains you but what about me?" Ianto had a bad feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach.

"I, uhh," Clark stuttered, "I have feelings for you and that makes you my consort who will rule by my side."

"You're kidding?" Ianto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry Ianto, I have tried talking into them letting you go. It seems that if I don't take this position the next one in line is cruel and doesn't like non Kryptonians."

"So you be uhh King without a consort," Ianto paused. "You can't do that can you?"

"No, if it's not you then I have to pick someone from his family. Which I guess the person in my bed 'hypothetically would be trying to kill me."

"Clark." Ianto sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ianto."

"It's not your fault no one in their wildest imagination could have come up with this." Ianto looked at his friend. "What do we do know?"

"I guess you and I need to talk to work out something so I can send you back to Oliver."

"What if there isn't?" Ianto wanted to know.

"I'll figure something out." Clark promised he cared for Ianto to much to have him stuck in an arranged marriage. He reached out and placed a hand on the suited shoulder.

Suddenly people rushed out and placed foods on tables.

"I guess this is how they eat here?" Ianto shrugged his shoulders as he and Clark were seated at the head table.

Ianto could straight away see the other ruling family as they glared at the two new comers. Ianto reached out and took hold of Clark's hand; he was worried about his friend's safety. Clark turned to him and smiled. Once they were seated they reached out for their drinks.

XXXXX

"Oliver." Jack moved to stand beside the millionaire.

"Go away Jack, I don't want to have to deal with you now." Oliver gritted his teeth.

"Now you know what it was like for me." Jack replied spitefully.

Oliver turned to look at the immortal. "This is not the same Ianto still wants to be with me. He left you, actually you drove him away. That is a huge difference, so just go away."

XXXXX

Ianto slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was he was in a bed and naked.

"What the hell happened?" He groaned.

"Ianto?"

Ianto turned to him and an equally naked, well the top half was, Clark Kent was lying next to him.

"Ok I am going to repeat myself what the hell happened?"

"The last thing I remember was drinking and eating." Clark sat up.

Ianto averted his eyes Clark was definitely naked. "I remember the same thing." He moved and winced. "Oh god."

"What is it?" Clark moved closer, concern etched in his handsome features.

"I ache in places that only two people have ever made me ache before Jack and Oliver."

"You mean we," Clark waved his hand in between them, "that I?"

"Unless someone else had joined us in this bed, I am guessing that is what happened."

Clark suddenly looked away. "Ohhh," his voice quiet.

"What is it Clark? You can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this Ianto."

"It's not your fault; you didn't plan any of this." Ianto smiled.

"I also wish that I could remember last night because I may never see you again once we get this consort thing sorted out. I feel guilty about wanting that."

Ianto laughed. "In a way since it happened I would have liked to remember it too."

Clark pulled Ianto into his arms and held him. "I'd better get this business sorted out and you sent on your way.

XXXXX

Ianto had someone show him how to change Kryptonian to English on the ships computer system. The more he read, the more fascinated, thrilled and scared he became.

The family Or's, were the next in line after the El's. They were cruel and before they found out about Clark the Or's had done some horrible things to their people. Clark was needed the Kryptonians were a fascinating species with so much to offer the galaxy whether it was for good or evil that was depending on who was leading them. There would be a lot of supporters for Clark but if he had to marry one of the Or's his friend would never survive. Ianto knew that he would have to stay here and help. Oliver would understand, he hoped and would move on. This calling was something bigger and that was something his lover would understand, for him it was being the green arrow and having to lose so many people he cared about to hide that secret. He was now going to lose Ianto.

The door opened and Clark walked in looking like a kicked puppy. Sad green eyes stared at him.

"Clark what's wrong?" Ianto rushed over to him.

"We're already uhh married. Last night was our wedding night. They were afraid to tell us in case we got scared and left. I have looked into a divorce. It does take some time but it is possible."

Ianto would have been really angry if he hadn't already made his decision to stay. "It's fine Clark, I've been studying Kryptonian history they need you it is as simple as that and to keep you away from the Or's as much as possible you need me. I'm going to stay and be your consort."

Clark pulled Ianto into his arms and hugged him. "You're giving up everything Ianto."

"I'm going to be able to help you make the Kryptonians a great race, a race of people that have strength and power but uses it to help people like you do. Can I send a message to Oliver?"

"Of course Ianto, I'm going to need to send one to my mom."

XXXXX

Oliver stood staring at the screen, his heart breaking. He couldn't be angry with Clark or Ianto because in either of their places he would have done the same thing.

"I love you Oliver and I'm sorry." Ianto whispered once more before the video ended.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Oliver and held him tightly.

Jack couldn't believe it, he knew he laughed at Oliver but this was different he may never see Ianto again. Gwen looked across at Jack, she could feel the numbness and the sadness in the room it was so tangible you could taste it. Most of these people had lost two people they cared deeply about.

XXXXX

Ianto stood staring out watching Earth disappear. An arm wrapped around his waist.

"It's not too late." Clark said.

"I've made my decision, here's where I am needed most. With you, by your side." Ianto looked up at his husband.

"Thank you, we'll take everything slowly." Clark replied and bent his head kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

They both stared once more into the darkness watching their last glimpses of Earth not knowing if they would ever come back.

The End

Think of this as a season finale or a total end depending on what people think. What would you like to see happen? Chloe and Oliver end up together? Clark and Ianto stay together and come back to earth happy and in love? So many ideas lol, send em my way.


End file.
